


One Day

by professorwillie



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - No Powers, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 17:26:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11810751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/professorwillie/pseuds/professorwillie
Summary: Spending an entire day with Adrien isn't so bad.





	One Day

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [when ur crush is too good at video games so u gotta kiss her to win](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/316326) by frostedpuffs. 



She was two drinks in and feeling warm and a little fuzzy. They had been here a few hours. Alya had dragged her to a club to celebrate Nino’s first official paying gig as a DJ. Marinette had been reluctant at first, but Alya was determined to go and didn’t want to go alone. Marinette was glad she came. She loved dancing and the music was phenomenal, thanks to Nino. Alya had gone to get some more drinks at the bar and left Marinette to dance. She loved Nino’s mixes. 

Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. When she turned around, it was none other than Adrien Agreste. She hadn’t seen him since they all went off to different schools. She looked at him and blushed. Marinette had never gotten over her crush, even after 4 years. 

Adrien had grown taller since she had seen him last. He leaned down to talk to her, his hand still on her shoulder. It was too loud to talk normally. “Hey, Marinette! It’s good to see you!” She could feel his breath on her neck as he talked. She shuttered from the sensation.

“Hi, Adrien,” she replied as Alya walked up with their drinks. She handed Marinette one of the glasses, which she drank in one gulp. Adrien was here and he looked amazing, like he had just walked off a runway. He hair was longer than what it was when they went to school together and it was slightly messy in a completely sexy way. He was wearing a black button down shirt with the first two buttons undone. His shoulders were broad and he looked toned. Marinette felt her knees go weak.

He looked at her now empty drink. “Why don’t we go get some more drinks and a table,” he suggested. He motioned for them to follow. 

Alya grabbed her arm while they walked. “Girl! He looks good enough to eat. You should talk to him,” she said to Marinette. 

“I can’t talk to him,” she said panicked. 

“I’m going to get you another drink. Go talk to him!” Alya handed Marinette her drink and headed to the bar. Marinette took the glass and drained it. 

Adrien had walked over the VIP section of the club and found a table with a RESERVED sign on top. “Adrien, I don’t think we can sit here,” Marinette said speaking loudly in his ear. 

He leaned in and she could smell his skin. Marinette wondered what it would taste like. She shook her head. She wasn’t going to make it though this night. “Oh, it’s reserved for me. When Nino got the gig, I called the club. Places like this love to have models and actors in the VIP section. Come sit.” He sat down at the table and motioned to the seat next to him on the bench. She sat Alya’s empty glass on the table and sat next to him. 

“Nino’s really good at this, isn’t he?” he said. 

“Yes! I can see why he’s busy every weekend with gigs. I’m glad he’s making a name for himself and finally making money,” she responded. 

Alya came to the table with drinks. “Here you go!” she said handing Marinette a drink. She looked at her own, now empty glass on the table and sighed. “Good thing I got myself another one!” she said, giving Marinette a dirty look. 

Marinette giggled and sipped her drink. Adrien put his arm on the back of the bench behind her and leaned in to speak to her. 

“I’m going to head out. I’ve got an early shoot tomorrow,” he looked at Marinette. “Can I get your number, I don’t have it.” 

Marinette turned bright red and chewed nervously on the straw in her drink. “Um, I….”

Alya took the opportunity to speak up. “Give me your phone. I’ll put it in for you.” She grabbed the phone out of his hand and quickly put in Marinette’s number. She then called Marinette from his phone. “Now she has your number, too!” she said. 

“Great! I’ll call you and maybe we can hang out sometime!” He got up from the table and waved at them. “Keep the table as long as you like. I’ll see you guys later!”

Marinette waved as he walked away. She could feel a stupid smile on her face. She drained her drink. 

“Marinette, let’s go dance.” Alya grabbed her hand and she stood up, but as soon as she did, she stumbled. Those last three drinks must have caught up to her. “Alright, it’s time to go,” Alya said as she gathered up Marinette’s phone and purse. 

They walked out of the club with Marinette stumbling and giggling. Alya was trying to keep her upright, when Adrien popped out of a limo that had just rounded the corner. “You guys need a ride?” he asked.

“Actually, I really want to stay and talk to Nino after, but she needs to get out of here.” Alya looked at him pleading. “Do you mind taking her home?”

“Sure! Get in Marinette,” he said as he helped her into the car and got in after her. 

“Thanks, Adrien! I’ll see you guys later!” Alya waved and walked back into the club.

Adrien looked at the drunk girl next to him. “You’re so pretty,” she mumbled in his direction.

“Do you want me to take you to the bakery?” Adrien asked a small amused smile on his face.

“I don’t live there,” she said sleepily. Her eyes began to close.

“Ok. Where do you want to go?” he asked.

“Don’t care,” she mumbled as she leaned against his shoulder and promptly passed out.

The next morning, Marinette opened her eyes and looked around expecting to see her small apartment bedroom. She was surprised and very confused to see she was in Adrien Agreste’s room from when they were in school together. She hadn’t been here in awhile. It looked exactly the same as it had the last time she saw it. On the table, next to her was a glass of water, two aspirin, and a note in cursive that said Drink Me. When she sat up to drink the water and grab the pills, the covers slid down and was glad to see she still had on all her clothes. They were gross and smelly, the skirt was twisted backwards, but it was still on. She had so many questions. She grabbed the pills and the water and gulped them down, grateful to whomever had left them. She looked around, but she appeared to be alone in the room and in Adrien’s bed. She got up out to find her purse and shoes. Maybe she could sneak out without anyone noticing. 

As she started to look around the room for her things, the door opened and Adrien walked in and looked at her. Marinette squeaked and froze in place. She was sure her whole body was turning red from embarrassment. “Sorry. I just went to go get you some coffee. Your things are in the bathroom, right behind you. Feel free to use the shower if you want. I laid out some fresh clothes for you. They might be too big, but they are there if you don’t want to wear the clothes you wore last night.” She walked backwards into the bathroom and closed the door, her eyes wide and a terrified look on her face. She heard his voice right outside, “Oh, there is also an extra toothbrush in the cabinet!”

“Thank you,” she said back through the door. Laid out for her were sweatpants, a t-shirt, a pair of his underwear, and towels. Her shoes and purse were also there. Marinette glanced in the mirror. Her hair was a tangled mess and she had mascara under her eyes. She looked bad and smelled like liquor and her hair was beyond gross. She decided the best thing to do was to have a shower and try to remember what had happened after she got in the limo. The shower was warm and felt nice. She found the toothbrush and some elastic hair ties. She pulled her hair into a bun and looked at herself in the mirror. She thought about the limo. She remembered getting in. She remembered talking to Adrien. She remembered calling him pretty. After that, everything was blank. Marinette couldn’t go out there and face him. This was humiliating. She put her head in her hands. When she looked back in the mirror, she decided she should put on her clothes.

She looked at the pile in front of her. She couldn’t possibly wear those. They smelled like the club and the crop top and short skirt would not do well walking home. Marinette cursed Alya for picking out her clothes last night. Alya had purposefully put her in the sexiest clothes she owned, including her underwear. She put her head in her hands again. She was going to have to walk home. She looked at the heels she had worn last night with regret. She hadn’t worn a bra to the club. It didn’t work with the top. She had no decent clothes to wear and her underwear also smelled like the club. This morning was just getting worse by the minute, she thought to herself.

She touched the boxer briefs he had laid out for her and decided to put them on. They were a bit big, but they would do. She started to put on the sweatpants Adrien had laid out for her, but when she let go of the fabric at her waist, they fell to the floor. The t-shirt was so big it fell over her shoulder and the sleeves came down almost to her wrists. She opened the door slightly, hiding her body behind it, but poking out her head. “These are too big for me to wear. Do you think you might have something else I can borrow?”

“Sure! My closet is behind the door to the left of the shower. Wear whatever you want. The stuff toward the back are things that are smaller,” he responded.

She closed the bathroom door and found the closet door. Inside was a gigantic walk-in closet filled with designer clothes and suits. He had no less than 30 pairs of dress shoes. She fingered the fabrics of the designer outfits. Marinette had never been able to see these clothes up close. She could admire the design and craftsmanship that went into every piece. She realized with a start she was standing in his underwear in Adrien’s closet and had been for a while. She needed to get some clothes on. Marinette walked to the end of the closet and found a red dress shirt she recognized from his father’s collection a few years ago. She pulled the shirt off the hanger and examined it. If she rolled up the sleeves and found a belt, she could make it into a dress. She pulled it on and buttoned it. As she walked back through the closet, she spotted Adrien’s belts. She chose a black belt and wrapped it around her waist twice. 

She went back to the bathroom mirror. She looked at her reflection with determination. It was time to face Adrien.

Marinette opened the door to the bathroom. Adrien sat on the couch with a cup of coffee. He looked up when he heard the door open. “Wow,” he said softly.

“I guess I should get going. I’ll have this dry cleaned for you and bring it back. I’m sorry for all this,” Marinette said, gesturing to the dress shirt. She hoped he would just let her go home. “Thanks for letting me borrow it.”

“Wait, why don’t you have some coffee? I’ve asked my personal chef to make us some breakfast. It should be here any minute. You should eat something,” Adrien said.

Marinette hesitated. She was hungry. He was being very nice about this whole situation. “Alright,” she said. She made her way toward the couch and sat on the floor on the other side of his coffee table facing him. Adrien handed her two cups of coffee. 

“I didn’t know if you liked cream and sugar, so I make one with and one black.”

“Thank you,” she said as she took the one with the cream and sugar. She looked at the coffee and said, “Adrien, I don’t know what happened last night or why I’m here. I’m having some trouble filling in the gaps.”

“Oh, well, you passed out in my limo and wouldn’t tell me where you lived, although you did tell me you didn’t live at your parent’s house. I didn’t think it would be a good idea to wake them up in the middle of the night, so I brought you here. I put you in the bed and I slept on the couch,” he explained casually. He took a sip of his coffee.

She nodded her understanding. She couldn’t make eye contact with him. She looked at the couch. There were bed pillows on one side and a blanket was messily stuffed in between cushions. It did look like someone had slept there. She looked over at the bed. Pillows were missing and one side of the bed was completely made. 

She breathed a sigh of relief. “Thank you for taking care of me,” she said. She stared into the coffee cup, not wanting to make eye contact. “Wait,” she said suddenly, “Don’t you have a photo shoot this morning?”

“It was canceled. Something about the clothing not being ready. I didn’t care that much to ask,” he said.

She finally made eye contact with him and turned bright red. He smiled kindly at her. She watched him sip his coffee. If she thought he looked incredible last night, it was nothing to this morning. His hair was pulled back in a ponytail, making his strong jaw line stand out. His t-shirt was tight around his shoulders and arms and showed every muscle he had. Her eyes followed the shirt down his chest and to his sweat pants. They were tight in all the right places. She bit her bottom lip and took a sip of her coffee. It was at that moment, there was a knock on the door.

“That must be breakfast,” he said as he got up. She watched him walk to the door. He opened it and thanked the person for the tray of food. He brought it to the coffee table and sat it down. He lifted off the covers with a fluoresce to reveal two egg white omelets, filled with veggies and topped with goat cheese. There was also fruit and a variety of pastries. “I didn’t know what you liked, so I had them bring up several different things.”

“Thank you,” she said. Her stomach growled. “I am really embarrassed and I’m so sorry you’re having to deal with me on your day off.”

“I like it,” he said with a smile. “I never get to eat with anyone in the mornings. And no one but me has ever slept in my bed. It’s going to be a great story later when I can tease you about it, after you stop being embarrassed.” He smiled with a crooked grin, “Don’t worry, I’ll wait a few hours.”

She looked up at him and he winked at her. She smiled and took a bite of her breakfast. “This is really good,” she said.

They ate in silence for a few minutes. “So, what should we do today?” Adrien asked.

“Do today?” she responded, confused. “You want to hang out? Today?” Her heart started to beat wildly. She wasn’t prepared for this.

“Sure, I don’t have any plans and I haven’t seen you in over a year. Let’s hang out today! Unless you have other plans,” he looked at her with baby doll eyes. She couldn’t resist that look when they were teens. She was worse at resisting it from him now.

She sighed. “Alright. I can stick around a while. What did you have in mind?” she asked.

“I’m planning on kicking your butt at gaming,” he said with a gleam in his eye. 

“You think so, huh,” she said with a smile. She started to relax. “You can try, but you won’t succeed.”

“I’ll even let you pick the game,” he said with a smirk. 

“You seem overly confident in your abilities. It will be fun to take you down, Agreste.” She smiled at him and picked her favorite game from the huge pile of games next to the console.  
He looked at her choice and nodded his approval. Adrien put it in the game and handed her a controller. He motioned for her to come sit on the couch next to him. They started the game and Marinette was surprised at how easy it was to relax around him and have fun. She watched his face as he tried to beat her. He still had the same look of concentration he did when they were 15. She easily beat him several times.

“This time, I’m going to win,” he said as he looked at her.

“Doubt it,” she responded, her eyes never leaving the TV. They started to play another round, when Adrien suddenly leaned in and kissed her on the cheek causing her to drop her controller. She looked at him, mouth open, eyes wide. Adrien beat her easily. 

“Told you,” he said with a grin.

“You cheater!” she said. She climbed on top of him to hit him with a nearby pillow. 

“Hey, hey!” he called, putting his hands up to his head to block the blows from the pillow. “It’s not my fault you can’t concentrate!”

She stopped hitting him, but stayed on top of him for a second before realizing where she was. She climbed off and sat back down on the couch. “I demand a rematch, cheater.” She glared at him with a stern look on her face. 

Adrien laughed. “One more round and if I win, you have to introduce me to everyone we see today. And you have to say this: This is Adrien Agreste, hottest gamer god in the world. Deal?”

“And if I win?” she asked.

“I’ll introduce you the same but with your name and goddess and a kiss on the cheek,” he looked at her with a crooked grin.

“Deal.”

They started the next round. Adrien tried his best to beat her, but failed miserably. She jumped on the couch, hands raised in the air, and yelled, ”I am a hot gamer goddess! Bow before me!”  
Adrien laughed and grabbed her legs out from under her, making her fall to the couch. Marinette ended up on her back with Adrien towering over her in triumph at taking her down, his hands on either side of her waist pressed firmly into the couch. She laughed nervously and sat up. “Now that we have established who is actually kicking butt at gaming, what should we do? I want to go out so you have to live up to your end of the bargain.”

“Are you hungry? It’s lunchtime. We could go somewhere,” he suggested. 

“Sounds good,” she responded with a smile.

“I’ll go put on real clothes and we will head out,” he said as he headed to the bathroom. After a few minutes, he came back out in a black t-shirt with jeans and green sneakers. She didn’t understand how he could get hotter with every change of clothes.

As they left the house, Marinette was grateful they hadn’t run into to anyone who worked for the Agrestes. She still hoped to work for the famous fashion house one day and didn’t want anyone thinking something that would ruin that.

“Where should we go?” he asked her. 

“Want to just walk until we find something?” she asked. 

He looked at her shoes. “Are you going to be ok in those?”

“I’m not as clumsy as I used to be. I’ll be okay for now,” she said. 

“My Lady,” Adrien said as he bowed and offered his arm to her. She giggled and hooked her arm through his. They started walking toward the park.

The walk was nice. The weather was perfect. It was warm and sunny. She closed her eyes for a second as they walked to feel the sun on her face. “I have to tell you something,” he said leaning toward her. “You look incredible in my clothes. Red is definitely your color.”

Marinette blushed. “Thanks,” she said softly. “It’s nice to be able to wear something designer, even if it wasn’t meant for me.” 

“Trust me. It was meant for you,” he said. 

They walked through the park and spotted a small café on the corner. They decided to sit at an outside table. The weather was too good to stay inside. 

A server soon came over and introduced himself. Marinette coughed loudly and looked pointedly at Adrien. “Oh, yeah. This is Marinette, hottest gamer goddess in the world.” He leaned over the table and planted a kiss on her cheek. She tried to hold back a laugh but failed. The server looked confused. “I lost a bet,” Adrien said and the server nodded his understanding. 

They ate and watched the people in the park. They talked about things that weren’t really important. Movies they enjoyed, games they had recently played, news. Marinette was starting to feel like this was a first date. The conversation was sometimes forced, and there were awkward silences, but she felt like she was starting to get to know Adrien. Not the teen he used to be, but the man he had grown into. 

When the meal was done, Adrien paid. Marinette tried to argue with him about it, but he insisted. They continued their walk around Paris. All of the sudden, Marinette hissed loudly. “These shoes are killing me,” she said as she took them off, dropping down two inches in height.

“Do you want to stop by your apartment and get more shoes?” Adrien asked.

“I live too far. Let’s just walk around in the park in the grass for a while. It will feel nice. Come on.” She smiled at him and grabbed his hand pulling him toward the park. They found a nice spot under a tree and decided to sit. Marinette told him about her classes and designs and Adrien talked about his modeling and his father’s wish for him to take over the company. 

“Is that what you want?” she asked. She knew he had always loved science and math. She would be surprised if he said it was his dream to run a business.

“No, but he has built an empire. I can’t just watch it burn because I want something different. That’s why I still live at home, trying to learn the business.” He looked down and picked at the grass in front of him. 

“Maybe someone will step-up and take it over and you won’t have to deal with it,” Marinette said. She knew that wasn’t likely, but she wanted him to think positively. 

“You’re so optimistic, Marinette.” He looked at her and smiled. “Maybe I’ll marry an up and coming fashion designer with incredible talent and savvy business sense. She would even be so talented as to make a dress out of an old shirt and a belt and make it look like it was meant to be that way.” 

Marinette looked at him and shook her head. “Are you proposing to me so you don’t have to run your father’s business?” 

“Maybe,” he laughed. “But I know you would never accept.”

“Not with a proposal like that! You should work on it before you try proposing to someone for real, because that was pretty awful.” 

“I’ll do better next time I ask you,” he said with waggling his eyebrows at her. “Do your feet feel like getting some ice cream?” He pointed to a nearby cart. 

“They do, as a matter of fact, but I’m paying this time,” she smiled and poked him in the arm.

“Good, I was starting to think you were a freeloader.” 

They ate their ice cream and walked through the park. “Can I try yours,” Marinette asked.

“Sure!” He held out the cone for her. She closed her eyes and licked the ice cream slowly, savoring the flavor. Adrien let out a small sound like a cross between a hiss and a squeak. 

“You ok?” she asked. 

“Um, yeah. Yeah, I’m ok,” he breathed out like he had been holding it in. He slowly brought his cone back to his own lips, his eyes down, his face red. 

She looked at him. It was almost like he was avoiding eye contact with her. “Where to next? Or are you tired of me,” she asked, jokingly, trying to change the subject. She didn’t know what she had done, but clearly something had embarrassed him.

His face changed immediately into a smile. “Let’s see, we walked. I flirted. We ate. We walked some more. I flirted some more. We went to the park. We ate again. I don’t know. What do you want to do?” he asked. She stared up at him shocked. He was flirting with her? Marinette thought about the day and realized he had been flirting with her. Her face slowly turned red. She didn’t know what to do with that information.

“I, I don’t know.” She couldn’t think. Her brain was too full of images of him in the black button-up shirt, the underwear she was wearing, his shoulders, his jawline. Her whole body felt overheated. She ate more of her ice cream.

“Can I make a suggestion?” he looked at her and she nodded. “Let’s go to the zoo. I haven’t been there since Nino tried to take you there on a date.”

“That was a horrible date I didn’t know I was on,” she giggled. “Weren’t you there feeding him lines or something?”

“Yes, and I was very smooth. Nino just screwed it up because he didn’t listen to me.” He laughed at the memory.

“Sure, that was the problem with that date. I remember it very differently,” she said, bumping him with her elbow. “Alright, let’s go to the zoo!”

They took an Uber to the zoo. Marinette stopped at the gift shop and bought a pair of cheap, red flip-flops with ladybugs on them. 

“Cute,” Adrien commented sarcastically.

“Shut-up. They’re comfy,” she responded with a smile.

They headed out to view the animals. “Which animal is your favorite?” asked Marinette.

“I like the big cats. I like all cats, actually. They are really interesting,” he said. She looked at him and giggled. “What? I think they are cute!”

“You’re cute, gushing about cats,” she said. Adrien smiled. “Let’s go see the big cats.”

The sat in front of the lion enclosure for a long time watching the cats play. After 20 minutes, the cats laid down and fell asleep in a big pile. Marinette leaned back onto the bench and let her hand rest in between her and Adrien. He put his hand down next to hers and linked his pinky with hers. “Why, Mr. Agreste! Are you trying to hold my hand?” she put her other hand to her heart and pretended to be shocked. He waggled his eyebrows at her. She scooted closer to him and put his hand in her lap and held it. “You’re blushing,” she whispered in his ear.

“Um, well, it’s nice.” He put his other hand behind his neck. “I wasn’t expecting you to hold my hand.”

“I can stop,” she said picking up his hand and dropping it in his lap.

“No, no! I like it!” He grabbed her hand and put it back her lap lacing his finger with hers. She smiled at him. He smiled back with a goofy grin. “What would you like to see, Princess?”

“Princess? We’re using nicknames now?” She rolled her eyes. “Why princess?”

“Because you deserve to be treated like a princess and I plan on doing just that,” he whispered in her ear. She turned a bright shade of red. “Now its your turn to blush.”

“Let’s just walk around for awhile and see what happens,” she responded. They walked around the zoo looking at the animals and making observations about what they saw. Marinette felt easy and relaxed. 

“You said earlier you didn’t know you were on a date with Nino when he asked you to come here. Why didn’t you know?” Adrien asked her. 

“Well, I had a major crush on you and you happened to be the one who actually asked me to come to the zoo. I thought I was meeting you here. If I had known Nino was the one who was asking, I would have politely told him no,” she said. 

He stopped while she kept walking a few steps forward. “Wait, you had a crush on me? You wanted me to ask you out?” he said as he looked at her, his eyes wide. “If I had known, I would have totally asked you out! When did you stop having a crush on me? You know what, I don’t want to know. Just let me pretend that you still do.”

Marinette giggled. “Maybe I still do,” she said as she started to walk again. He caught up with her quickly and grabbed her hand to hold it again. 

As they left the zoo, she heard Adrien’s stomach growl. “Are you hungry?” she asked as she poked him in the stomach. 

“Yes, actually I am and stop poking me in the stomach!”

“I think your abs hurt my finger,” she said with a scowl holding up her finger for him to inspect.

“Serves you right, trying to poke this paragon of muscle and manliness!” He flexed in front of her. 

“You look ridiculous,” she said with a giggle. “Let’s get something to eat.”

“Do you know what I’ve always wanted to do, but never have?” he asked. She shook her head. “I’ve always wanted to eat at the Eiffel Tower.”

“You know that’s a tourist trap, right?” she said. “Plus, I bet they are booked already.”

“Let’s try! Please, please, please,” he begged. 

“You’re such a dork!” She rolled her eyes at him. “Fine, but you’re paying.”

“Woohoo!” He jumped in the air. 

They arrived at the tower and bought tickets for the elevator. They went straight to the top of the tower. Marinette would never admit it, but she was having fun. Hanging out with Adrien was proving to be much better than she thought. She wasn’t nervous anymore. She always thought he was fun, but she hadn’t spent this much time alone with him before. 

When the elevator arrived at the designated floor, they got off and walked into the restaurant. The maître d’ smiled at him. “Do you have a table available. For two?” Adrien asked with a hopeful expression. 

“For you, Mr. Agreste, of course we do. Follow me, please,” the maître d’ said as he sat them at a table.

Adrien looked at her and smiled wide. “I guess I’m famous or something,” he said with a self-satisfied grin. 

“Do things like this happen often?” she asked. “I mean, if I walked up there would be no table.”

“It does if I bring up my name, but I don’t do that very often. If they recognize me, I usually go with it. I did it last night because I knew Nino wanted a table after I left. They wouldn’t have given him one, so I asked for a favor so he and Alya could hang out.”

“You’re a good friend,” she said as she looked at the menu.

“I’m a great friend. You should be my friend,” he looked at her. The server came to the table and introduced himself. “This is Marinette, hottest gamer goddess in the world,” Adrien said with a grin. He proceeded to order a bottle of wine for the table. 

“I’m not sure I want to drink tonight. I’d hate to wake up in your bed again,” Marinette said. 

“I wouldn’t mind,” he said quietly, looking down at his menu. 

“I heard that,” she said, giving him a stern look. 

“I know,” he looked up at her with a sexy smile. His eyes were mesmerizing. She could get lost in them if she let herself.

“Want to do something fun?” he asked. 

“This isn’t fun enough for you?” she gestured around sarcastically at the restaurant and all the couples with champagne, clearly there to get engaged.

“It’s every man’s dream,” he responded a gleam in his eye. “How about I order for you? I can pick something you might really like.”

“Not unless I can order for you,” she said. 

“Deal. Any allergies or things you won’t eat?” he asked.

“No allergies, but I don’t like things that come whole. Like a whole fish, or a whole lobster. You?”

“I’m allergic to feathers, but I’ll try anything once,” he said.

“What kind of food would they serve here with feathers?” she giggled. When the server came back, she ordered her favorite dish on the menu for Adrien. She wanted him to try something she loved. 

They enjoyed their wine and watching the couples around them get engaged. It seemed like that was all that happened in this restaurant. “I wonder if this is considered the most romantic spot in Paris,” Marinette wondered aloud.

“Why do you think I suggested it,” Adrien said. 

“Adrien,” she paused and looked at him seriously. “Why do you keep flirting with me and making comments like that. We haven’t seen each other in over a year. You flirt with me like you have been waiting to see me, like you have had a crush on me. It’s not like you knew you would run into me or anything. You didn’t know I was going to the club last night, because I didn’t know I was going to the club last night.” She took in a breath and continued, “I guess I just want to know what you’re thinking.”

There was an awkward silence while Adrien took a long sip of wine. The food arrived. Marinette was scared he wasn’t going to answer her. “Tell me about what you ordered for me,” he said quietly and looked at her with a softness she hadn’t seen from him before.

“It’s something my father used to make for me. It’s one of my favorites. I used to watch him in the kitchen. Mama used to let me help, but Papa was something to watch, not help, not with this dish. He would dance around and sing while he made it,” she said with a smile on her face as she remembered.

“I knew you would be at the club because I asked Nino to get Alya to bring you. I just wanted to talk to you and ask for your number, but instead fate intervened and here we are. I wanted to see you again. I missed your friendship and kindness. Yesterday, I discovered you can’t hold your liquor and you ended up with me today. Marinette, this has been the most fun I’ve had in a long time. I’m glad you ended up in my limo. And I’m glad I got the spend the day with you. I hope you don’t mind, but I would like to take you on a date.” He broke eye contact with her and looked down at his food. He took a bite. “This is really good. I can see why you like it.”

“You want to date me?” she asked, confused. 

“If you wouldn’t mind too much,” he replied.

“I guess we will just have to see how the rest of the night goes.” She took a bite of her food. 

They talked over dinner about nothing and judged the various proposals as they happened. They stared at the city and admired the view. Adrien insisted on ordering dessert and sharing. They both knew evening was coming to an end and Marinette knew she needed to go home. Alya was probably losing her mind. Marinette hadn’t checked her phone all day. She hadn’t wanted to.

They left the restaurant and continued to roam around Paris together, hand in hand. “I should go back to my apartment soon,” Marinette said. “Will you walk me home?”

“Of course, Princess. I’ll take you wherever you want to go.”

When they arrived at her apartment, she put the key in the door and unlocked it. Marinette turned back to Adrien. “I guess this is goodnight,” he said a disappointed look on his face. “I don’t want this day to end.”

“I don’t either,” she said as she put her hands on either side of his face to draw him down to her and pressed her lips to his. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, the kiss growing more passionate. Her hands roamed into his hair as he felt for the doorknob behind her. He pushed open the door and they went inside, the door closing behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by the movie "Roman Holiday," which I watched last week and then dreamed this mess of a story. Also, check out this great drawing (http://frostedpuffs.tumblr.com/post/142266994285/when-ur-crush-is-too-good-at-video-games-so-u) by frostedpuffs (https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostedpuffs/pseuds/frostedpuffs) ! It's a great gaming comic that is amazing! 
> 
> I'm not sure I like it, but the best way to work on writing is to write. Constructive criticism is always welcome!


End file.
